La voluntad de luchar
by Lance-Lobo
Summary: Tras sobrevivir las incesantes batallas entre los terran, los zergs y los protoss, el sector Koprulu enfrenta una nueva amenaza... La promesa de seguridad. Clasificación M por la narración explicita de los eventos comunes que rodean una guerra y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

El abrazo de las alas blancas

El humano un ser que, a lo largo de su historia, ha demostrado ser el poseedor de un potencial aparentemente ilimitado, siendo capaz de expandir una y otra vez, casi sin descanso, los límites de su grandeza o, en algunos casos, los de su degradación. Pero, sin importar su enfoque, siempre está a la busca de ese siguiente paso que vuelva posible cruzar el umbral de lo que, hasta ese momento, era considerado inimaginable, en un fanatismo que hace parecer como si, desde su creación en el universo, desafiar lo ya impuesto fuera la razón de su existencia. Esta capacidad no es más que el resultado de una cualidad que yace en lo más profundo de su esencia… La voluntad de pelear.

Entre los más cultos, aquellos con la arrogancia suficiente para llamarse "los más evolucionados", coincidiendo sin desearlo con aquellos portadores de una vida humilde y libre de ambición, a ésta voluntad se le tacha como barbárica y como el reflejo de una mente obstinada, cerrada y soñadora, tan incapaz de ver la realidad a su alrededor como de apreciar la comodidad de su situación.

Pero sin importar quienes ni cuantos intenten ignorarlo y negarlo, el hombre lucha. Ya sea por soberbia, por orgullo, por necedad, por ambición, por defender algo, por exponer algo, o simplemente por demostrar su existencia, el hombre siempre estará luchando. Algunos ni siquiera son capaces de concebir su vida sin tener que pelear por algo son capaces de crear un adversario de la nada, solo para satisfacer esa necesidad; el hombre siempre luchara por algo.

Aun así, el miedo, algo tan esencial para el ser humano como lo es su deseo de lucha, provoca la desesperación y el descontrol; es entonces y solo entonces, cuando los llamados "verdaderos héroes" aparecen, con una voluntad de lucha y un espíritu férreo capaces de iluminar el camino de la histeria, donde otros se han hundido, convirtiéndose en líderes, guías cuya fuerza aumenta con la fe que aquellos en a su espalda depositan sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, ésta fe pesa, y si aquel que la carga, cede ante su peso, sería otra forma de morir.

Y así, este miedo ha azotado a la humanidad en incontables ocasiones, dando lugar a conflictos, acciones desesperadas y al nacimiento de muchos héroes y villanos, convirtiéndose en el precursor por excelencia de cada nueva era en la que la humanidad ha entrado y entrará.

Cuando la humanidad logró encontrar, por primera vez, vida inteligente extraterrestre, el miedo, de la mano de ese gran descubrimiento, descendió sobre la Tierra, llegando aún más profundo en la mente y corazones de la gente que el descubrimiento en sí, y marcando, como ya es su costumbre, el inicio de una nueva era para la humanidad.

La primera acción que podría definirse como parte de la nueva era, fue la unión total de la tierra. Los pocos países que aún se mantenían independientes, se unieron de inmediato al ya establecido gobierno casi mundial que llevaba por nombre "Liga de Poderes Unidos", el cual, pese a no gobernar en su totalidad en la tierra, ya poseía colonia en otros planetas del sistema solar.

El incremento de poder sufrido en la Liga de Poderes Unidos debido a la unión de las naciones restantes, obligó a una restructuración total del gobierno; fue así como nació el Directorio de la Tierra Unida, como nuevo protector de la humanidad. La tierra y sus colonias se sintieron seguros una vez más y depositaron su fe en sus nuevos líderes.

Manteniendo la política militar en cuanto a asuntos alienígenas como su principal prioridad, el Directorio de la Tierra Unida no demoró más que lo necesario en envía una fuerza expedicionaria hacia el sector Koprulu, un distante sector del universo en donde humanos cuyas generaciones anteriores fueron exiliados por la Tierra, se encontraban en pleno combate contra dos razas alienígenas, identificadas como los Protoss y los Zergs.

Desafortunadamente, la fuerza expedicionaria, fue por completo aniquilada.

El miedo, una vez más, robó la razón de la gente, habiendo un solo poder en la Tierra, ¿Quién podría guiarlos ahora que ese poder había sido derrotado? ¿Quién podría ofrecerles seguridad? La histeria provocada por ese tipo de preguntas alcanzó un nivel crítico y la tierra estalló en guerra.

Diversas facciones lanzaron una campaña militar completa con la intención de derrocar al Directorio de la Tierra Unida y prevalecer sobre las otras facciones, bajo la promesa y reclamo de ser capaces de vencer donde el Directorio falló. El conflicto resultante fue de una escala que la Tierra tenía tiempo sin atestiguar. Por fortuna, su duración fue poca; no logró alcanzar el año.

Una mujer, una heroína, una líder nacida del miedo como parte de la nueva era. Su facción comenzó como un pequeño grupo de guerrilleros, sin otro interés más que el de salvaguardar el lugar donde vivían; no deseaban conquistar, ni deseaban gobernar, ellos luchaban con el único propósito por el cual fue formado el Directorio Unido de Naciones y que parecía haber sido olvidado; ellos luchaban para proteger.

La ideología de ésta mujer se impregno en los corazón de otros pequeños grupos militares a su alrededor que terminaron por unirse a su causa, logrando que su fuerza, a pesar de no hacer otra cosa más que defender, comenzó a sentirse como una amenaza para los otros grupos que se disputaban el poder.

Sus victorias ante grandes facciones hicieron que su ideología fuera conocida a lo largo de la tierra, provocando la unión de más ejércitos a su causa. Pronto, su ejército y su razón para luchar se volvieron tan grandes que no podía seguirse dedicando a defender; ya no podían ignorar la lucha y como una gran potencia, se alzó para defender cada región de la Tierra que estuviera aún bajo la sombra de una guerra que, poco a poco, comenzaba a carecer de significado.

Las grandes alianzas que se produjeron a su alrededor, causaron la corta vida de la guerra y con su final, se instituyó un nuevo gobierno, uno con la fuerza suficiente para asegurar la protección del porvenir de la raza humana, fue así como, bajó banderas ondeantes al viento, con un escudo donde la imagen de la Tierra es abrazada por dos alas blancas intentando expresar la seguridad que ahora abrazaba a todo humano y a su futuro, nació el Imperio de la Humanidad. Su gobernante se seleccionó de manera unánime, pues para la humanidad entera, solo la persona que les devolvió la fe, la esperanza y la voluntad de luchar, sería la única, no solo capaz, sino con el derecho para gobernar.

Alzándose junto a la nueva emperatriz Caroline DuGalle, una nueva era abría sus puertas ante la humanidad, pero, para la nueva emperatriz, su labor aún no culminaba, pues, muy lejos, en el sector Koprulu, el lugar donde nacieron las lagrimas que condujeron la historia de la humanidad hasta donde estaban ahora, aún había humanos en guerra, sufriendo las agresiones de dos razas alienígenas y de sus mismas facciones separadas y ella había hecho el compromiso de que las alas que daban cobijo a la Tierra, fueran capaz de alcanzar a cualquier humano.

Y sus planes, sin duda alguna, incluían al sector Koprulu…

**Bueno, ese es el final del prólogo, solo espero no haberlo vuelto tan tedioso como temo… y espero dos cosas de esta historia, que la gente realmente la disfrute y que promueva un poco los fics de SC en español, cuando vi ésta sección tan abandonada, sentí la necesidad de cooperar en la causa y ese el motivo principal por el que me decidí a escribir esto… y para aquellos que lleguen a leer mi obra y decidan dejarme un review, les pido que sean tan duros en la crítica como les sea posible, solo así podré mejorar y ofrecerles una historia de calidad…. Bueno, siendo todo por el momento, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

**El fin de la tranquilidad**

_A quien sea capaz de escuchar este mensaje, solicitamos su ayuda; necesitamos evacuar nuestra colonia en el planeta Rihan. Los zergs se acercan a nosotros y el Dominio nos ha abandonado. Por favor, a cualquiera que sea capaz de escuchar este mensaje, los habitantes de Rihan, necesitamos su ayuda._

Dentro de un andante y desvencijado vehículo, Shana Hayden, escuchaba el mensaje que la gente de su propia colonia había grabado en varias frecuencias de su radio local mientras intentaba encontrar algo agradable para escuchar durante su viaje. Manejaba un vehículo compacto. Con cuatro llantas anchas y desgastadas que salían de la carrocería, la cual apenas alcanzaba para cubrir la pequeña cabina individual; frenos que solían responder según su propio capricho y amortiguadores qué lucían fuertes pero que a cada desnivel del camino le advertían la precaria condición en la que se encontraban, lo que en algún momento fue un medio de transporte eficaz para cualquier tipo de terreno, ahora era más una tumba andariega esperando el momento oportuno para reclamar su vida, pero, por lo menos, la radio funcionaba tan bien como el primer día.

Con una mano al volante mientras la otra jugaba con el flequillo que su corta cabellera negra a duras penas dejaba caer sobre su ojo derecho, Shana escuchó paciente la repetición del mensaje, dio resoplido con molestia que hizo danzar levemente su flequillo y cambio la estación en cuanto el mensaje volvió a terminar. Por petición de los habitantes de la colonia, el alcalde de Rihan grabó ese mensaje e hizo que la estación de raido o lo transmitiera constantemente y a través de distintas frecuencias.

Rihan, una colonia dedicada principalmente a la minería y agricultura, había sido una colonia perteneciente al Dominio Terran, el gobierno de mayor poder y extensión que los Terran, descendientes de los humanos exiliados del planeta Tierra, mantenían en el sector Koprulu, y como tal, la mayoría de sus recursos iban para éste a cambio de su protección. Repentinamente el Dominio se retiro de la colonia por una orden para reagruparse en los mundos centrales. Fue alrededor de ese momento cuando Shana llegó a la colonia.

Tan solo cumplió la mayoría de edad, Shana se veía a sí misma como una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, capaz de devorar el universo si así se lo propusiera. Habiendo terminado sus estudios, ya se había vuelto independiente de su familia y en el afán de serlo totalmente, tal como una mujer como ella debería de ser, se mudó a Rihan, uno de los mundos a los bordes del sector que estaban siendo abandonados por el Dominio y así ser independiente de éste también.

Un par de meses después de su llegada a la colonia, llegaron noticias de que los zergs estaban invadiendo los mundos en los bordes del sector y posteriormente se perdió el contacto con algunos de ellos. Asustada, la colonia entera pidió a su alcalde que grabara y transmitiera ese mensaje. Aunque, hasta la fecha, no había ocurrido un solo avistamiento de zergs cerca de la colonia, tampoco existía alguna prueba o indicio de que se hubieran asentado en el planeta y solo esperaran el momento oportuno para hacerse notar, pero estando tan lejos de los mundos principales y habiendo sido abandonados por el gobierno, la gente de la colonia no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable, incapaz de hacer algo además de esperar, ya fuera por la ayuda que solicitaban o por los zergs, lo que pasara primero.

Apenas se escucharon algunos rumores y la colonia ya estaba desesperada por dejar atrás sus vidas y esfuerzos. El comportamiento de su colonia indignaba Shana. El pensar que una mujer como ella, fuerte e independiente, capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que la vida le arrojara, vivía en un lugar donde la incertidumbre conseguía más poder que la voluntad, resultaba algo nada placentero y temía ser generalizada dentro de ese comportamiento. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer, pese que le doliera hacerlo, que saber que ese mensaje se transmitía le daba cierta tranquilidad, escuchándolo con gran atención y hasta su final, cada vez que lo encontraba en la radio.

Bajo un cielo gris, Shana conducía sobre la llanura. La misma ruta que conducía era la usada por otros vehículos parecidos al suyo así como camiones de carga que lo hacían ver mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era, así que el camino estaba bien definido sobre la llanura, pero, de todas formas, recorrerlo casi a diario había hecho que lo conociera de memoria. A medida que avanzaba, el camino dejaba atrás las hierbas y la vegetación, cambiándolos por un panorama cada vez más rocoso y áspero. Así era Rihan; en los alrededores de la colonia prevalecía una tierra verde y fértil, ideal para la agricultura, pero, más allá, todo era rocas y montañas. Casualmente y quizás la razón principal por la que el Dominio ofreció sus servicio de protección a la colonia, las montañas resultaban muy ricas en recursos sí uno sabía dónde y cómo buscar. Y Shana lo sabía.

Al retirarse, el Dominio dejo detrás mucho de su equipo y las posiciones administrativas sin un dueño. Los operadores de la mina siempre habían sido trabajadores y estaban acostumbrados al uso del equipo; por eso no había ningún problema. Solo necesitaba a alguien a cargo. Shana aún no se acostumbraba por completo a sus nuevos alrededores, cuando fue nombrada "supervisora general del departamento de minería de la colonia". Muchos desearon hacerse con el puesto, pero la preparación académica de Shana deslumbró a los colonos; en muchas colonias, sobre todo en aquellas situadas en los bordes del sector, los estudios era algo que se dejaba de lado para dedicarse a la supervivencia diaria, lo que hizo de ella la primera persona a la que le fue ofrecido el trabajo. Por supuesto, Shana aceptó de inmediato, más por su ego que por ser el trabajo que siempre soñó, o por su conocimiento al respecto; a decir verdad, no sabía lo que ser la "supervisora general del departamento de minería" significaba; solo sabía que una mujer como ella era capaz de realizar todo lo que se propusiera y esa parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo.

Casualidad o, quizás, destino, fue lo que Shana quiso averiguar en el principio, pero ahora, un año después, simplemente resultaba algo que había dejado de importarle; ya solo dos cosas le importaban: Que resulto mucho mejor para el negocio de la minería de lo que ella misma hubiera llegado a pensar, tanto para administrar y dirigir las minas ya existentes así como para buscar y encontrar lugar idóneos para establecer nuevas, y que se había demostrado como una mujer capaz de todo.

Su vehículo se detuvo ante las puertas de una malla de acero, alzando del suelo una polvorienta nube de un color entre el gris y el marrón, como lo era el suelo de donde sus llantas, casi lizas, la desprendieron al derraparse un poco antes de frenar. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó un guardia se acercó al vehículo, su figura era aumentada por el volumen del traje de combate que llevaba puesto, otro más de los equipos dejó tras su partida, un traje como esos que llevaban los soldados, que eran capaces de mantener vivos a sus usuarios en los terrenos más inhóspitos, soportando desde condiciones de extremo calor hasta la frialdad del espacio exterior, aumentando por lo menos medio cuerpo al volumen de quien lo traía puesto.

La enorme figura se acercó al vehículo y se inclinó imponente sobre la ventanilla, sujetando firmemente su rifle con ambas manos, preparado por si tenía la necesidad de usarlo. Desde atrás del vidrio Shana, sin bajar la ventanilla, o siquiera dirigirle una mirada al guardia, le mostró su tarjeta de identificación que llevaba colgada al cuello. El éxito que obtuvo con las minas había aumentado más su ego y su seguridad en sí misma, algunos de los trabajadores la tachaban de insoportable, pero su talento para manejar las minas era innegable, así como lo era el hecho de que gracias a ese mismo manejo, ese había sido el año más prospero que la colonia había tenido desde su fundación.

Acostumbrado a esa actitud, el guardia forzó una sonrisa de resignación, más para relajarse el mismo que para intentar demostrar algo a su jefa, luego se reincorporo, dando muecas de fastidio y con la mano dio la señal a su compañero que aguardaba del otro lado de la malla para que recorriera la puerta y así lo hizo, dejando ver también cierta pesadez en su andar. Las noticias de los zergs mantenía nerviosos a todos, como una amenaza inminente e invisible, de la que se darían cuenta solo hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde siquiera para correr, sin embargo, ya había pasado un año desde las primeras noticias y la gente le tomó menos importancia; el mensaje de ayuda estaba ahí, transmitiéndose continuamente, y ellos regresaron a una vida ordinaria, para algunos, aburrida, esto último siendo más fuerte en los guardias cuya función más emocionante hasta el momento había sido reprender a niños que, en medio de sus juegos, se metían donde no debían. El resto de las preocupaciones las habían dejado en manos del destino.

Los tacones de su botas hacían eco cada que tocaban el suelo al caminar. Con el viento de frente, jugando delicadamente con su cabello y el dobles del cuello de su camisa, su pantalón, ajustado y llevado por dentro de sus botas, ni se inmutaba por tan suave brisa. Con ojos fijos que se mantenían serenos y con su boca mordisqueando su tarjeta de identificación, dejando salir su ansiedad, Shana se acercaba a su mundo.

El centro de comando; su centro de comando; esa enorme estructura de neoacero con forma de domo, estaba ahí, frente a ella, esperándola; sus centellantes luces y el reflejo de la luz en sus paredes parecían enaltecerse, como si fuera su manera de darle la bienvenida a su legitima dueña. Shana se detuvo un momento para contemplar aquello que era suyo, su reino, el lugar donde su palabra era ley; el monumental edificio frente a ella era su palacio, el par de refinerías, una a cada lado del centro de comando, con sus largas chimeneas, que casi alcanzaban la altura de su palacio, arrojando su verde humareda, eran sus torres y la montaña gris y colosal que servía como fondo a su paisaje, era su mina de oro.

Cerró los ojos un momento, liberó un diminuto suspiro y después los volvió a abrir junto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego camino hasta la entrada del centro de comando y una vez dentro, avanzó hasta el fondo, donde el elevador la llevo hasta el último piso, el lugar de la sala de operaciones, donde solo el frío brillo de pantallas y el sonido de las constantes comunicaciones entre trabajadores y guardias estaban ahí para hacerle compañía. Era la única en el centro de comando los trabajadores estaban cumpliendo su labor ya fuera en la mina o en las refinerías, y los guardias solo entraban al centro de comando durante la noche, cuando la guardia nocturna se encargaba de vigilar lo recolectado durante el día y guardado dentro, en los depósitos. Saliendo del elevador, dirigió directo a la consola principal, sentando se en la silla frente a esta; el trono desde donde dirigía su reino.

Desde las ventanas se podía apreciar el nublado cielo que amenazaba con la próxima aparición de la lluvia mediante los retumbantes sonidos que se escuchaban desde lo más profundo de sus espesas nubes, ahora más negras que grises. Aun así, Shana tenía el presentimiento de que ese sería un gran día, quizás la producción del día fuera por mucho superior o quizás descubrirían un nuevo asentamiento de esos preciados minerales dentro de la mina, o mínimo el géiser de gas vespeno que llevaba semanas obstruido por fin sería liberado. No sabía que sucedería, solo estaba segura de que ese sería un gran día.

Un chirrido agudo, de esos que parecen taladrar el oído, entró por una de las comunicaciones, como si la radio hubiese dejado de funcionar de manera abrupta dejando el canal abierto y viciando el sonido. Al poco tiempo, uno de los monitores que transmitían la señal de las cámaras en la parte más profunda de la mina, dejó de funcionar mostrando solo estática. Un foco rojo en la consola, etiquetado como E-9, comenzó a parpadear, indicando que el vehículo de construcción espacial o VCE, marcado con ese número, había dejado de transmitir su señal de operación al centro de mando. Shana supuso que esa misma había sido la causa del agudo sonido que escucho hace un momento; un VCE dejando de funcionar mientras transmitía. El cambio de color en otra pantalla llamó su atención; otra de las pantallas había comenzado a mostrar solo estática.

-Llamando a toda la unidad E, parece que tenemos una situación, la unidad E9 ha dejado de transmitir su señal de operación, necesito un voluntario que lo busque cerca de su última locación conocida y me reporte la situación. –Ordenó Shana, a través del micrófono de la consola. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con el mal funcionamiento del equipo, pero que dos cámaras y un VCE trabajando en la misma área dejaran de funcionar casi al mismo tiempo.

-Unidad E5 a centro de mando, -se escuchó a través de la radio, -tengo las manos libres, dígame dónde está E9 e iré a recogerlo de inmediato.

-En algún punto entre las cámaras 5 y 6, lamento no poder darte más detalles, las cámaras 5 y 6 dejaron de funcionar casi al mismo tiempo que la unidad E9. Ten cuidado, no podré verte así que mantén la comunicación abierta y continua, ¿entendio?

-Así será, jefa.

Sin importar la actitud soberbia que Shana había ganado desempeñando su trabajo, eran estos momentos los que le habían ganado el respeto de los trabajadores de la mina. ¿Se sentía mejor y más capaz que la mayoría de la gente?, sí, eso estaba fuera de toda duda, pero se preocupaba por hacer su trabajo a la altura de la imagen que ella mantenía de si misma y también se preocupaba por cada uno de los trabajadores a su cargo, tal vez no al punto de saber el nombre de cada uno, pero si para olvidar el resto del mundo por la angustia que le causaba saber a uno de los trabajadores perdidos dentro de la mina. Shana tenía la costumbre de encariñarse demasiado rápido a las personas, y de alguna forma lograba las personas se encariñaran con ella casi tan rápido. Debajo de toda la fuerza que decía tener, era una sentimental y adepta a las lágrimas solitarias y silentes. Y muchos trabajadores lo sabían.

-¿Dijo E9? –preguntó una voz a través de la radio y sin dar oportunidad a una respuesta continuo,-ese debe ser Marius, ¡ese jodido holgazán! Parece que le pagan por venir a dormir. Despreocúpese, jefa, lo más seguro es que él mismo haya desconectado las cámaras para que no lo vieran durante su siesta.

La comunicación termino por unas carcajadas y otras líneas se abrieron para opinar lo mismo o para simplemente acompañar en la risa y, de alguna forma, esa conversación lograba calmar un poco los nervios de Shana.

-E5 reportándose- se escuchó a través de la radio, robando de inmediato la atención de Shana.

-Ese Marius, está dormido, ¿cierto? –se escuchó decir a otra voz por la radio.

-No… bueno, a decir verdad, no lo sé –La respuesta inconclusa y nerviosa hizo que la angustia completa volviera a Shana.

-E5, reporta inmediatamente y, por favor, se más claro. –mandó la jefa.

-Bueno, estoy entre las cámaras 5 y 6 pero no hay señales de Marius ni de la unidad E9. Solo… -La pausa que hizo para pensar altero a un más a Shana, quien de inmediato le exigió de manera enérgica que continuara. –Hay algo cubriendo todo el suelo, no sé que sea pero mi VCE tiene problemas para moverse sobre de él, es como algo vivo cubriéndolo todo y parece venir desde más adentro de los túneles.

Parecía que Shana había encontrado lo que se encargaría, de volver ese día en un gran día, pero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que tendría de grande, también lo tendría de malo.

-Suficiente, E5, regresa, dejemos que seguridad se encargue de dar con el paradero de Marius y de la unidad E9. –Shana no tenía idea lo que hablaba el piloto del VCE E5, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él también solo por averiguarlo.

-Espere, jefa, parece que hay algo más.

Los nervios de Shana ya estaban por demás sobresaltados, miedo era una mejor palabra para lo que sentía que nerviosismo y no necesitaba que ese piloto los forzara aún más solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¡He dicho que es suficiente! –Ordenó, usando aún más fuerza que antes en su voz, -regresa ahora mismo, seguridad se encargará del resto.

-Espere un momento, jefa, hay… ¡Hay animales aquí! Parecen perros, solo que, con menos pelo y más… extremidades ¡Y son muchos! Están saliendo a montones de lo profundo de los túneles, supongo que piensas en el VCE como una amenaza.

-¡Obedéceme de una buena vez! ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente! –Exclamo Shana, con tanta fuerza como sus pulmones pudieron darle. Otras voces, aparentemente tan nerviosas como la de ella, se unieron a la comunicación apoyando su orden.

Sonidos extraños salieron a través del canal de comunicación, algunos parecían gruñidos y otros sonaban como el acero al rasgarse, sí es que este pudiera ser rasgado con semejante facilidad, finalmente un tercer sonido llegó pero este fue fácilmente reconocible, se trataban de gritos desesperados del piloto.

-¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! –logró finalmente articular palabras entendibles. –estas… cosas, rasgan el acero del VCE como si fuera papel… ¡Estos cabrones están dejando mi VCE en pedazos! ¡Jefa!

Nadie decía una sola palabra, cada una de las personas que estaban dentro de la línea de comunicación, no hizo más que escuchar atento, como los gritos del piloto de se fueron extinguiendo bajo un mar de rugidos y sonidos que no eran hechos por ningún tipo de animal que ellos conocieran. Finalmente, en la consola frente a Shana, un foco rojo, etiquetado como E5, se encendió.

Aún después de que la comunicación se interrumpió, no había un solo sonido en el canal de comunicación. Shana se encontraba en shock; en cuestión de minutos dos de sus trabajadores habían muerto a manos de… zergs. La palabra se alzó en su mente, no le importaba que tan posible fuera, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de bajar ahí a corroborarlo, y si lo hacía, tampoco tenía forma de estar segura, pero en su mente eso tenía sentido, aunque fuera una idea inducida por escuchar constantemente el mensaje en su radio, pero tenía sentido. Finalmente su mensaje de ayuda, a un año de haber sido grabado, tenía una razón real y latente para existir.

Un cambio de luz en otro de los monitores, sacó a Shana del trance en el que estaba inmersa. De nuevo otra pantalla mostraba solo estática. Aún no lo razonaba por completo, cuando otras dos pantallas pasaron a lo mismo y luego otras le siguieron. En algunas pudo ver la silueta de ese animal como perro, con dos extremidades extras sobre su espalda, que el piloto del E5 describió, antes de que solo viera estática.

El canal de comunicaciones se reactivo, esta vez llevando consigo la desesperación de muchos hombres sin saber qué hacer, pidiendo ayuda. Pero, ¿qué tanta ayuda podía prestarles alguien que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer consigo misma? Shana se preguntaba lo que una mujer como ella, alguien capaz de todo, como lo era ella, ¿qué debía hacer en semejante situación. Apeló, a su orgullo, a su ego, a su vanidad incluso a su sarcasmo, pero nada en ella pudo responderle. De pronto, la fuerza de la que siempre había alardeado, parecía tan poca, y la mujer que siempre se sintió, parecía tan frágil.

Sin darles una sola palabra, aún menos algún tipo de guía a los hombres que las pedían a gritos desde el canal de comunicación. Shana solo fue capaz de sonar la alarma de emergencia de la mina antes de salir corriendo hasta el ascensor.

La sirena sonaba con toda su fuerza, fuera del centro de comando, llegando a cada rincón del complejo de minería, mientras Shana corría sin decir una palabra, intentando discernir el camino hasta su vehículo a través de una mirada nublada, que parecía contener infinidad de lágrimas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su vehículo, uno de los guardias, enfundado en su traje de batalla, se acercó a ella para cuestionarla sobre el motivo de la alarma. Pero Shana, en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su propio terror, los zergs estaba ahí, sabía que debía informarlo y no simplemente huir despavorida dejando toda alma que hubiese en la mina a la merced de aquellas bestias. Pero ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía que las palabras no podían formarse en su boca, y que cuando lo hicieran, el llanto estallaría y las apagaría.

Ahogada en desesperación e impotencia, Shana ignoró al guardia y subió a su vehículo sin dedicare la más mínima advertencia ni alguna palabra. Encendió el motor y acelero hasta la puerta de la malla de acero donde otro guardia le hizo señas para detenerse antes de recorrer la malla, pero Shana lo ignoró y siguió acelerando, obligando al guardia a moverse y derribando la sección entera de la malla, alcanzando finalmente el camino hacia la colonia.

La lluvia comenzó a caer casi al mismo tiempo que su llanto, aunque ya no sabía a qué se debía esté último, podía ser debido a su temor, a su desesperación, a su impotencia, o bien podía deberse a saber que acababa de dejar a mucha gente abandonada a su suerte mientras huía para resguardar su vida. Todo se había venido abajo en un momento, su vida ahora se enfrentaba a una muerte segura, así como la vida de todos en la colonia. El mensaje en la radió tenía un año transmitiéndose y nadie había respondido hoy ¿Qué esperanzas había de que lo hicieran antes de que la colonia fuera consumida por los zergs, ahora que la invasión ya había iniciado. La lluvia volvía borroso el parabrisas y su llanto volvía borrosa su visión ocasionando su desvío y luego su choque contra una roca al lado del camino.

Shan resultó ilesa, aunque su ya desgastado vehículo no pudo seguir funcionando después del impacto, irónicamente, la radio seguía trabajando y como si tuviera una afrenta contra ella, continuaba transmitiendo el mensaje. No tenía tiempo para perder; abandonó su vehículo de inmediato y por fortuna, reconoció con algo júbilo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Había una colina frente a ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era subirla y estaría ante los campos de cultivo de la colonia, la cual estaría a solo un par de kilómetros, de hecho, estaba segura de poder contemplarla desde la cima de la colina. Subirla, solo eso necesitaba y estaría segura, no tanto como quisiera, pero al menos lo suficiente para pensar que hacer. Subió la colina corriendo, el cansancio la abrazaba, pero la idea de estar a salvo era más fuerte y se forzaba a seguir corriendo.

Cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina, no supo que pensar sobre lo que vio, los campos estaban ahí, a los pies de la colina y la colonia y su seguridad estaban un poco más allá, pero sobre esta última, la lluvia era bloqueada por una inmensa nave, con el largo de la misma colonia y el frente con la forma de la cabeza de un martillo. Un gigantesco crucero de batalla, se mantenía inmóvil, vigilante y portentoso sobre la colonia. Había pasado tanto desde que Shana vio uno en los mundos centrales del Dominio que parecía que este era varias veces más grande.

La gigantesca nave podía significar muchas cosas, entre ellas, la esperanza de salvación, pero, para Shana, significaba una sola cosa, su vida perfecta había llegado a su fin.


End file.
